Casi Iguales
by GSMatsuri
Summary: 20 años despues de la historia de Yoshino y Shikaku dos personas CASI iguales a ellos repiten la historia.


bueno este lo hize porque un dia estaba buscando un fic de Yoshino y Shikaku y casi no encontre pero como me caen super estos personajes quize hacer este fic. no es completamente de ellos porque tiene Shikatema pero como es el primero que hago de ellos no creo que me haya salido tan mal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi iguales

Shikaku x Yoshino

Shikamaru x Temari

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha. En la casa de los Nara se encontraban cuatro personas sumidas en un total silencio, un tablero de Shoji dividía a las cuatro personas

Sabakuno Temari y Nara Yoshino se encontraban de un lado del tablero mientras que Nara Shikamaru y Nara Shikaku se encontraban del otro lado del tablero

-tsk- resoplaron los dos Nara

Pero con eso solo recibieron miradas asesinas de las dos mujeres frente a ellos

¿Pero quien los había puesto en esa situación? Ellos

Todo por decir que Temari jamás le ganaría en una partida de Shoji a Shikamaru. Error. El juego había comenzado entre ellos y después de dos horas el juego no podía terminar. Nadie ganaba.

Shikaku y Yoshino se levantaron y caminaron hacia el interior de la casa

-no habrá ganador- susurro Yoshino a su esposo mientras ponía la mesa para comer

-no lo creo- contesto Shikaku ayudándola con la mesa

-Shikamaru, olvídalo, llevamos dos horas aquí sentados y no podemos terminar el maldito partido- dijo Temari

-¿nos rendimos?- pregunto Shikamaru

-si. Pero debes aceptar que soy buena jugadora- dijo Temari

Shikamaru bufo

-eres buena jugadora-

Temari le sonrió y se levanto para caminar a la casa

Shikamaru miro el tablero unos segundos movió una pieza y susurro "gane" y luego se levanto y camino al interior de la casa

-Temari querida, ¿podrías traer los platos?- pregunto Yoshino

-claro Yoshino-san- dijo la Sabakuno dirigiéndose a la cocina y sacando cuatro platos para colocarlos en la mesa. En la cocina se encontró con Shikaku quien tomaba unos vasos

-¿Quién gano?- pregunto Shikaku

-nadie. Nos rendimos- dijo Temari mientras sacaba los platos

-siempre hay un ganador- dijo el mayor de los Nara

-se que gano el. Se que ya tenia tres formas de ganar pero no uso ninguna- dijo Temari

-¿tan bien lo conoces?- pregunto Shikaku. Temari no contesto

-te pareces mucho a Yoshino, Temari-

-¿yo?-

-si-

-¿Por qué Shikaku-san?- pregunto Temari

-pues porque asi como ella me conoce perfectamente tu conoces a Shikamaru a la perfección… y lo mantienes controlado, creo que es lo que necesita Shikamaru- dijo Shikaku

Temari sonrió de medio lado

Cuando la mesa estuvo servida los cuatro habitantes de la casa se sentaron a comer

-¿iras al festival de esta noche, Temari?- pregunto Yoshino

-no estoy muy segura de si tendré tiempo pero por lo que me han dicho es muy hermoso el festival- dijo Temari

-¿Shikamaru porque no la llevas?- pregunto Yoshino

Shikamaru la miro detenidamente con ganas de matar a su madre

-mira… eres su guía, si ella va sola Tusnade-sama te matara- dijo Shikaku

-vale vale- contesto Shikamaru –yo la llevare-

Temari sonrió y miro a sus cómplices y con algo de suerte… sus futuros suegros.

Terminando de comer Shikamaru y Temari se retiraron de casa de los Nara

-te veo en la noche- dijo Shikamaru dejando a Temari frente a su hotel

-¿vienes por mi?- pregunto ella

-a las ocho- contesto Shikamaru, se dio media vuelta y se fue

Yoshino terminaba de arreglarse con un kimono azul fuerte con estampados de flores blancas al bajar su esposa ya la esperaba con un traje color crema

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto Shikaku. Recibiendo como respuesta un beso de Yoshino

Después de disfrutar un poco del festival. Caminaron al bosque de los Nara y se sentaron a ver las estrellas

-Feliz vigésimo tercer aniversario- dijo Shikaku mientras colgaba en el cuello de su esposa una linda gargantilla

Yoshino le dio un beso

-hace 23 años me propusiste matrimonio justo aquí ¿recuerdas?-

-como olvidarlo- dijo Shikaku con una sonrisa de medio lado

_______Flash Back_______

Era una noche llena de estrellas en el festival de Konohana

-anda sigue caminando- dijo Shikaku de apenas unos veinte y tantos años

Yoshino siguió caminando con los ojos vendados por un claro que no conocía

-bien quédate aquí, no te muevas- dijo Shikaku mientras la soltaba de la cintura y se ponía frente a ella de rodillas

-quítate la venda- dijo el

Yoshino obedeció y se quito la venda, lo primero que vio fue un anillo en una caja y a Shikaku arrodillado frente a ella

-¿te casas conmigo mujer?- pregunto Shikaku

Yoshino soltó lagrimas y lo abrazo

-claro que si!- dijo feliz

El le puso el anillo y miraron las estrellas. Shikaku miro las estrellas. Adoraba ver las estrellas

________Fin_________

-Te amo Shikaku- le dijo Yoshino

-te amo Yoshino- contesto Shikaku

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver a dos personas caminar por el bosque de los Nara

-Shikamaru quítame esta cosa- exigió Temari

-shhh-

Temari ya no dijo nada solo siguió caminando

-quédate aquí y no te muevas- dijo Shikamaru mientras dejaba a Temari en un lugar- ya quítate la venda-

Cuando temari se quito la venda lo primero que vio fue a Shikamaru arrodillado frente a ella sosteniendo un anillo

-¿te casas con migo problemática?- pregunto Shikamaru

-claro que si vago- contesto Temari mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

Luego ambos decidieron acostarse a ver las nubes. Shikamaru adoraba las nubes

CINCO MESES DESPUES

Todo estaba adornado para la boda Shikamaru estaba parado en el altar alado de Choji, en primera fila estaba sus padres, Matsuri Kankuro e Ino y en la segunda fila sus amigos

La música comenzó a sonar y entro a la iglesia Temari acompañada de Gaara, que después de dejar a Temari en el altar se sentó junto a Matsuri

Después de que los declararon marido y mujer, llego la fiesta, sencilla pero con todos sus amigos presentes, a la mesa de los novios fueron Shikaku y Yoshino

-Temari… creo que eres la mejor esposa para mi hijo- dijo Yoshino

-muchísimas gracias- dijo Temari

-Shikamaru, mas te vale que cada uno de los dias que te queden los dediques a hacer a tu esposa feliz- dijo Shikaku

-todo y cada uno. Asi como tu lo haces con mama- contesto Shikamaru

Los padres del Nara se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hasta la mesa que les correspondía

-son como nosotros- susurro Yoshino

-son casi iguales y es por eso que se que serán muy felices- dijo Shikaku –yo no me equivoque contigo… y se que Shikamaru no se equivoco con Temari- agrego

-sabes algo Shikaku?- pregunto ella divertida y el frunció el ceño

-te amo tanto como hace 20 años. Talvez te amo mas que hace 20 años- dijo Yoshino sellando su declaración con un beso.


End file.
